TEKKEN 7: SILENT ASSASSIN
by Dr Verruckt
Summary: Nina Williams has no memory of her past. She enters Tekken 7 to try to regain her memories. As the tournament gets into its full swing, Nina's past comes back to haunt her and someone threatens everyone at the tournament, especially Nina...


Chapter 1 - Prologue

_The final outcome of Tekken 6 was both a mysterious and horrific event. It included five individuals, all drawn by power, revenge and knowledge. Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima are the first two. Their father, son rivalry is what fuelled the tournaments announcement. They were to meet at a place know as "Azazel's Chamber" An eerie, underground temple for a supposed God. As they caught sight of each other, blood boiled and anger raged within them. The two charged at each other, ready to fight to the death. However, another individual intercepted their fight and successfully stopped them coming into contact. This person was a middle eastern woman named Zafina, who was told that if the two evil stars came into contact then the devil would rise from hell and destroy all warned them of the danger their hatred for each other could cause on the world. "Stop this madness! There are more important things in this world that hatred!" Her words fell on deaf ears and the two ran at each other."NO!"It was to late. Father and son violently embraced. Suddenly, the earth beneath them shook and the devil genes residing within Kazuya and Jin caused a ritual, summoning a hideous and great beast known as Azazel. Zafina gasped at the towering creature."So the prophecy was true, and here is the devil." The creature gave a monstrous roar and lashed out at the three standing before it. Zafina swerved under the attack but Jin and Kazuya were hit. They were sent crashing to the floor and remained there motionless. Zafina tried to calm the creature with her spiritual powers."Clam, great beast, I mean you no harm!" The rage and anger within Azazel proved to much and it viscously grabbed Zafina, holding her in its massive claws like a rag doll. Luckily for Zafina, a man named Lars Alexxanderson, who had just defeated his father Heihachi, came to her rescue and managed to release her from Azazels grasp. Lars pointed to the beast. "If you truly are the devil, then I will send you back to hell!" He and Zafina endured a gruesome battle with the monster and after hours of fighting, Azazel shrieked in pain and dissolved into dust. The world was safe once again. Suddenly, the temple around them began to shake and crumble. The injured Lars and Zafina helped each other escape the collapsing temple, leaving the unconscious bodies of Kazuya and Jin behind. Many presumed they had died in the wreckage but when the ruins was searched, no bodies were found. And so comes the fifth person of this dramatic tale. Whoever they are they managed to gain control of both the Mishima Zaibatsu and G-corporation and merged them together to form an super company. They then used the advance technologies from both companies to create an army of humanoid robots. These were sent around the world in order to subdue the out breaking wars caused by the Zaibatsu's predecessor. Within a year, nearly all the wars had been dealt with successfully. While many praised the new company for its swiftness in restoring world peace, many questioned that these "Robots" looked a little to human, suggesting that they were in fact cyborgs. The new company was quick to deal with these accusations with the statement that they were simply built in a humanoid shape to give greater advantages of strength and speed. The company said there only purpose was to subdue wars and fights with immediate has been a year since the King of Iron fist tournament 6, many rivalries have been settled, happiness restored and peace brought back to the world. The new company announces the King of Iron fist tournament 7. Unlike the previous tournaments, Tekken 7 is being held at the Company's luxurious leisure resort, a 10 billion dollar resort build on the coast of Japan. It features 5 star accommodation for all the fighters and even has every facility imaginable for them. One person baffled by the new company's announcement is Nina Williams, a woman accustom to the King of iron fist. She finds it strange that the tournament is being held at a place of luxury, the previous tournaments held at random locations around the globe. _

_Nina wasn't complaining the previous tournament, Nina and her sister Anna, had an epic battle and Anna emerged victorious. Anna stood over her sister and declared; "Were finished, from this day forward, you are no longer my sister." Anna left Nina, their rivalry had been resolved but Nina had lost her only known relative. With that, Nina enters Tekken 7 to try to regain her past and discover new friends. Unknown to her, the past is soon to catch up with her and it will threaten the lives of not only herself, but everyone else in the begins the King of iron fist tournament 7..._


End file.
